


Interrogatory Edging

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Teasing, interrogation table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: The nefarious Kylo Ren has Rey strapped down to the interrogation table, powerless to resist him as he takes anything he wants from her!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Interrogatory Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Rapey vibes. No rape actually occurs unless you count the entirely consensual dub-con-type stuff.

When Rey came to, she was no longer in such a frenzy of desire. She was still afraid, though a little angry, too. Or frustrated, maybe. She felt cheated of resolution of, well, climax.

She looked down to find herself restrained on a sharply inclined table in a dark room of the type she'd expect to see on a starship or an industrial facility. The scent of processed air confirmed it. Before her, kneeling on the floor like she was some kind of queen, was Kylo Ren.

What she was, was a prisoner. This wasn't satisfying. She yanked at the restraints. He lifted his head from whatever meditations he'd been lost in. She asked him, "Where am I?"

"You're my guest," he said softly.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" His voice remained soft, but there was a sarcastic lilt to it. She stared at him, offended at the characterization. "You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

Nowhere nearby, then. She studied him, feeling her desire beginning to roil in her gut just from being in the same room with him. Why did she want him so much? Surely he was a disgusting person. He had to be. "I'm not giving you anything!" she told him pre-emptively, with as much of a snarl as she could manage.

"We'll see." He took off his helmet, revealing the same perfectly imperfect face she'd seen before.

 _Oh no,_ she thought as she sucked in air. _He's still hot._ She felt a quiver in her sex. He was like a dark prince from every fairy tale she'd ever heard of. She wanted to punch him in that stupid, too-handsome face. And do … other things … once he'd been knocked down to size. It was confusing.

He stood. "You know I can take whatever I want."

She liked the sound of that, but she tugged at her restraints anyway. They held her securely. She tried to remember that sensation she'd had when she'd pinned him in the marketplace on Jakku and lifted off his helmet with the tip of her spear. She'd done that somehow. She was sure. It was connected with what she'd done with the rathtars.

Her attempt at concentration was broken when he moved to a control panel and turned a dial, causing the lower section of her table to split and separate. She swallowed tensely as her legs were spread for her. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"After Jakku, I thought my powers couldn't effect you, but then on Takodana, you showed me that they could … if you allowed it."

"I allowed nothing!" Her voice sounded shrill even to her ears. She shivered, remembering that feeling of surrender. It was not a thing born of drugs and pheromones, from tentacled monsters she'd never heard of before. No, she'd wanted this for years, echoed in her dreams and her nightmares. She wanted it now, if she was willing to admit it. Her heart raced and her head felt light.

He chuckled and moved between her legs. The table was too low for him to enter her like this, but he didn't raise it. Besides, he was fully clothed. "I can sense your desire. And your fear. Don't worry – I feel it, too. We are meant for one another." He examined her leggings, released them on one side, and pulled them down a few centimeters.

"Stop! I order you to stop!"

"You, a scavenger? Order me, Lord Ren?" He tugged off his glove with his teeth, then pulled the other off with his hand. He tossed them at his helmet and moved his fingertips to the bared stripe of skin across her lower abdomen. She gasped as his fingers skated lightly over her skin – the first time they'd touched skin to skin. He told her, "By the time I'm done, you will tell me anything, and allow me everything."

He pulled down her leggings even further, to the top of her mound. He leaned forward and kissed her just at the start of her pubic hair.

"Will not," she said breathlessly.

He took hold of the fabric between her legs, bunching it and pulling it down further, revealing her. The rugged material pressed into the top of her thighs, but the pinch was swiftly forgotten. "Will, too," he said before putting his tongue to other use. He licked her, something she'd never even imagined anyone doing. He licked her from about halfway along her seam up to the end in front, then probed at her so he could slide the tip of his tongue between her folds.

"Ooh, oh!" She bucked against the restraints, reveling in the sensation. It was even better than the rathtars.

He lifted one hand to her hip to hold her firm. The other still held her leggings out of the way. His tongue glided over her clitoris over and over again. It was hot and wet and soft and perfect. She squirmed and moaned, thrusting her hips toward him. He turned his face slightly and licked her again further down, tracing the whole of her seam and capping it off by sucking gently at her engorged clit, rolling it between his lips like he was kissing the finest bauble in the galaxy.

He let go of the fabric of her leggings, letting his chin catch them. He had other business with the now-freed hand. His fingers traced the crack of her ass, cupping one cheek and then the other, then following the line between them again. He was still suckling at her clit, making her eyes roll back in her head as she keened in mindless, instinctive want.

The one finger explored her folds, ratcheting up her need to an even higher level. He stopped sucking her to ask, "You want this?" Only the barest tip of his finger entered her and hardly even that.

"Yes! Yes!" She tried to come to her senses. "Wait, no. Fuck me! I want _you_!"

"Do you now?" He stood and leaned over her, pushing her tabard and wraps out of the way, freeing one breast for his attention. She could see his glossy hair, feel the tips of his locks tickle over her chest. She could smell him – leather and spice, sweat and maleness. The hand between her legs cupped her sex, massaging gently but in no way penetrating her. He put his mouth to her breast, making her arch and whine.

"I want- I want … Just fuck me already! It's not that hard. I'm right here!" She was gasping. His fingers were slowly stroking her clit, making her jump with each pass.

"No," he said, pausing from sucking her nipple into a hard nub. "Not until you call me master."

That … was a bit jarring. And _weird_. "What?"

He looked up at her, pupils dilated and as drunk with desire as she was. Or as she had been. Her head was clearing fast. He said, "Call me your master."

"That's … not how this works." Where she'd grown up on Jakku, 'master' had one meaning. She was no one's servant, no matter how much she wanted their dick inside her.

"Yes, it is." His hand stilled.

"No, it's not."

"What do you know? You're just a virgin."

"I am not!" The mood was definitely gone.

He looked confused. "But your essence, your power. It's only for me."

"Is not." She caught herself. "Well, I don't- At least, I don't think it is. I mean, I know it isn't! I've had sex with other people! Haven't you?"

He blinked at her in surprise. "Yes, but-" He shook his head and leaned away, standing so he wasn't touching her anymore. "Snoke said this would seduce you …"

"Snoke?"

"Yes. My master."

"You've had sex with him?"

"No!" He looked scandalized, then disgusted. "No! Never! That's not how it works."

None of this was making sense. "You're going to have to tell me how it works then!"

"I was going to! You- You have to become my apprentice."

"I'm busy," she snapped, angry that the best sex in her life had been derailed in an apparent attempt to enlist her into indentured servitude. The sex couldn't be _that_ good. Also, what was it about guys wanting her to work for them? First Unkar, then Han, now this guy? "Not interested."

He blinked at her again, looking lost. He rubbed briefly at his erection. "I have to talk to Snoke about this. Don't go anywhere." With that, he snatched up his helmet and gloves, then strode out of the room in a swirl of black cloak.

"What? Wait!" But he was gone.

A minute later, someone else walked in. It was a stormtrooper moving with a swagger. He looked her up and down in a way she was sure was lascivious, even though she couldn't see his face. One of her breasts was still exposed to the open air, the nipple erect and chill. Her crotch was bare, legs spread, her leggings still hung on her thighs. "What do we have here?" he said in that mechanical rasp of the vocoder.

She sighed heavily and gave him her best 'done with this' look. "Release my bonds and let me go." She was angry, frustrated (again!), and entirely uninterested in the offered consolation prize of getting screwed by some rando stormtrooper. The intensity of her emotion and intent flowed into her words and before she had put two and two together, the trooper had released her from the interrogation table.

She pulled up her leggings and corrected her wardrobe malfunction. "Good. Fine. Go away now."

"Going away now," the trooper said, swaggering off the same as he'd come in.

"And drop your blaster!"

"Dropping my blaster." The weapon clattered to the floor.


End file.
